A Cela
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Dois assassinos, uma médica, um passado não lembrado, e verdades extremamente excitantes rodearam aquela que entrar nela...A cela, é o lugar onde toda sua sanidade é perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora: **

_Oi Minna-san, está fic será bem complexa, e bem quente também. Ela é muito mais hentai, do que qualquer fic, que eu já tenha feito, e espero que vocês gostem.!!!_

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence e a Hinata_Hyu.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex e Hinata_Hyu._

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**¤¤ Sendo Recrutada ¤¤**

**通貨の顔旋盤**

Eu caminhava pelo grande corredor, do departamento central da policia especial do Japão, que era o mesmo que algum tipo de CIA japonesa.

Eu ainda estava tentando digerir o que havia acabado de escutar dentro daquela sala, onde agentes da policia especial japonesa haviam conversado comigo.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Eu estava em meu consultório de psiquiatria, quando recebe a ligação de Hinata, minha secretaria e amiga. _

__ __**Sakura-chan.**_

_**_ Sim, Hinata?**_

_**_ A alguns senhores aqui que desejam falar com você. **_

_**_ Quem são?**_

_**_ Eles me disseram que são da policia especial do Japão. **_

_Fiquei surpresa com as palavras de Hinata, mas logo falei para a mesma. _

_**_ Os deixe entrar Hinata.**_

_**_ Hai, Sakura-chan.**_

_Desliguei o telefone, enquanto arrumava alguns papeis que estavam sobre minha mesa, e logo pude escutar batidas na porta de minha sala. Olhei para a porta e logo falei. _

_**_ Entrem.**_

_Logo pude ver dois homens adentrarem o local. Todos os dois tinham cabelos brancos, mais somente um deles parecia ser velho, mas ainda muito bonito. _

_O homem de cabelos brancos que parecia ser novo usava uma mascara que cobria a maior parte de seu rosto, deixando uma leve curiosidade, nos que olham a face do mesmo. _

_Ele também usava um pano amarado em sua cabeça, de forma que cobria um de seus olhos. _

_Ele estava sorrindo, já que eu podia ouvir muito bem, o som calmo de seu sutil sorriso. Ele estava vestido em um terno negro, que não conseguia esconder o corpo bem definido do mesmo._

_Vê o mesmo se aproximar de minha mesa, ainda sorrindo enquanto falava comigo. _

_**_ Doutora Haruno?**_

_**_ Sim, sou eu. **_

_**_ Vamos ter que pedir para que nos acompanhe. **_

_**_ Por quê?**_

_**_ Por favor, não faça perguntas, apenas nos acompanhe. Tudo será explicado quando chegarmos ao local. **_

_**_ Hai.**_

_Eu disse para o mesmo, e logo me levantei de minha cadeira, enquanto pegava minha bolsa. Vê o outro homem, que parecia ser mais velho se aproximar de mim. _

_O mesmo tinha cabelos grandes e brancos. Ele também estava usando um terno negro, e seu corpo ainda possuía muitos dividi mentos, que o terno não conseguia esconder. _

_Fui tirada de minha analise, quando ouvi a voz do homem que parecia ser mais novo, falando._

_**_ Vou falar com a Tsunade, quando chegarmos lá.**_

_Olhei para o homem mais velho, e vê que ele me olhava com uma cara pervertida. Isto me irritou muito, mas fiquei quieta, já que diante da ameaça do homem mais novo, ele pareceu temer. _

_Caminhei em direção a porta da minha sala, e logo sai do local para ir falar com Hinata. Precisava deixar ela a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo, e que eu teria que sair, sem hora para voltar, já que eu nem sabia para onde estavam me levando._

_Assim que sai de minha sala, e caminhei em direção a mesa de Hinata me surpreende ao ver um lindo homem loiro encostado a mesa da mesma, falando de um jeito bem intimo com ela, enquanto a mesma corava violentamente. _

_Hinata e eu sempre fomos amigas desde a infância. Apesar de eu não lembrar, de nada que tenha acontecido comigo até meus quinze anos de idade. _

_Foi também nos meus quinze anos que perde meus pais, não sei bem como eles morreram já que não me lembro de nada até meus quinze anos. Mas Hiashi-sama pai de Hinata me falou que foi em um acidente que eles morreram. _

_Hiashi-sama também me contou que depois da morte de meus pais, ele me levou para a casa dele, para que puder-se tomar conta de mim, e desde então eu e Hinata nunca nos separamos, somos como irmãs._

_O loiro que estava com Hinata parecia conhecer-la muito bem, mas eu não me lembrava de ter conhecido o mesmo. _

_Ele tinha cabelos loiros como o sol, e azuis como o oceano. Ele estava usando um terno negro também, que não podia esconder os belos e vastos músculos do mesmo, que sorria largamente para Hinata, enquanto sussurrava no ouvido da mesma. _

_Mas assim que se deram conta de minha presença no local, se afastaram um do outro rapidamente, como se estivessem fazendo algo escondido, algo que eu não puder-se saber._

_Aproximei-me da mesa de Hinata ignorando isto, e logo comecei a falar com a mesma. _

_**_ Hinata, estes senhores pediram que eu os acompanhar-se. Não sei onde estão me levando, por isto não sei que horas volto. Qualquer problema é só me ligar, está bem?**_

_**_ Hai, Sakura-chan.**_

_Ela respondeu ainda corada, com a cabeça um pouco baixa, por eu a ter pegada naquela situação, com aquele rapaz, que eu nem sabia quem era. _

_Desde pequenas eu sempre fui muito protetora, por que me sentia como a irmã mais velha de Hinata, já que eu era um ano, mais velha que ela, eu sempre a defendia._

_Virei-me para o loiro, que estava parado ao meu lado, olhando Hinata, e logo perguntei para o mesmo. _

_**_ E você quem é?**_

_O mesmo sorriu largamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e coçava a cabeça, para logo me falar. _

_**_ Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**_ Naruto?**_

_Aquele nome me parecia muito familiar, mas de onde eu o conhecia? Levei um dos meus dedos ao queixo tentando me lembrar, mas não tive a chance de conseguir, já que fui tirada de meus pensamentos, pelo homem mais novo de cabelos brancos._

_**_ E eu sou Hatake Kakashi, e este ao meu lado é o Jiraya-sama.**_

_**_ Ei ero-sennin, você não estava dando em cima da Sakura-chan não, não é?**_

_Gritava o loiro ao meu lado, enquanto apontava para o homem mais velho de cabelos brancos, fazendo com que o mesmo se alterar-se também, e começa-se a apontar para o mesmo enquanto gritava._

_**_ Claro que não, do que você está falando Naruto? E já disse para não me chamar de ero-sennin na frente das pessoas. **_

_**_ Ero-sennin mesmo, seu pervertido. Você vai ver a surra, que você vai tomar da Tsunade-oba-chan.**_

_**_ Calado Naruto. **_

_Falava Kakashi, enquanto o eu levava um dedo ao queixo, e falava em voz alta._

_**_ Naruto, Kakashi, Jirayia, Tsunade?**_

_Todos me olharam assustados, e Hinata logo me falou gaguejando, ela tinha este costume quando ficava nervosa._

_**_ O...que...te..m...estes....nomes Sakura-chan?**_

_**_ Não sei. Parecem-me familiares. A você não, Hinata?**_

_**_ Não.**_

_Ela me falou rapidamente me surpreendendo. Ela agora sorria sem graça para mim, parecia estar me escondendo alguma coisa. _

_Mas afastei estes pensamentos, ao sentir Kakashi me empurrando para a porta, enquanto sorria, e falava, como se estiver-se tentando evitar aquele assunto._

_**_ Vamos se não vamos nos atrasar, e a Gondaime não vai gostar nada disso.**_

_**_ Tem razão vamos logo, se não a Tsunade ira ficar furiosa.**_

_**_ Podem ir à frente, eu vou mais tarde.**_

_**_ Por quê?**_

_**_ Tenho que comprar algumas coisas.**_

_Falava o loiro sorrindo enquanto coçava a cabeça, tentando encobrir seu real propósito que estava bem na cara. _

_Ele iria mais tarde por que queria ficar dando em cima de Hinata, e a mesma parecia estar gostando da idéia, o que me surpreendeu._

_Depois de muita discussão entre Jirayia e Naruto, por que o mesmo queria ficar, finalmente eu, Kakashi e Jirayia saímos do prédio. _

_Assim que saímos do prédio, Kakashi me empurrou rapidamente, para dentro de um carro preto que estava parado em frente ao prédio._

_O carro logo estava em movimento. Depois de alguns minutos presa em meus pensamentos, me dei conta enquanto olhava a paisagem de que estávamos saindo de Tóquio. _

_Logo o carro havia deixado a estrada, e adentrara a floresta. Entramos em uma passagem subterrânea que havia escondida, por dentro da floresta, o que me deixou pasma._

_Eu estava me sentindo, como se estiver-se em um daqueles filmes de espiões. _

_Depois de passarmos pelo longo corredor subterrâneo, o motorista estacionou em uma das vagas na garagem._

_Eu e Kakashi fomos os primeiros a descer do carro, depois Jirayia desceu do mesmo também. Assim que vimos o mesmo se aproximar de nos, Kakashi me guiou ate o elevador, que adentramos rapidamente. _

_Devido à presa que eles estavam, deduzi que estávamos atrasados, para eu não sei o que. Já que eu não sabia por que estava ali, é lógico que eu não saberia para o que nós, estávamos atrasados. _

_Só consegui sair de meus pensamentos, quando a voz de Kakashi me chamou._

_**_ Sakura, nos já chegamos. Pode sair do elevador?**_

_Levantei minha cabeça um pouco envergonhada, por não saber a quanto tempo ele estava me chamando, e logo sussurrei baixinho enquanto saia do elevador._

_**_ Hai.**_

_Caminhamos pelos corredores daquele local, onde muitas pessoas corriam de lá para cá muito apresas, com varias coisas nas mãos. A única coisa, que eu conseguia ouvir era "O Shondaime me pediu isto, o Nindaime pediu aquilo, o Sandaime também quer, o Yondaime esta com a mulher, a Gondaime está em reunião, o Hokudaime ainda não chegou"._

_Parei de prestar atenção naquelas pessoas, quando sente alguém me puxando para dentro de uma sala. Logo notei que Kakashi havia me puxado para aquele local._

_Era uma sala, e bem grande, mas não havia janelas na mesma. O que mais me chamou a atenção ali foi à enorme mesa, que estava no centro da sala, então deduzi que era uma sala de reuniões. _

_Assim que nos aproximamos da mesa, Kakashi fez uma leve reverencia a uma mulher bonita, loira de olhos castanhos, que estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa. Ela sorria gentilmente para nos, mais sua expressão rapidamente se modificou para muito irritada, então a mesma logo falou quase gritando._

_**_ Sentem-se vamos começar a reunião.**_

_Eu e Kakashi nos sentamos, então sussurrei para o mesmo._

_**_ Ela tem o mesmo jeito do Naruto falar.**_

_Ele sorriu para mim, e logo falou._

_**_ Deve ser, por que ela é a avó dele.**_

_**_ O que?**_

_Eu falei assustada. Como uma mulher tão bonita e jovem, poderia ser avó? Mas logo afastei estes pensamentos, ao ouvir a voz da mesma falando comigo._

_**_ Você está aqui pelo seguinte problema Sakura. Temos uma dupla de irmãos assassinos em série muito perigosos sobre nossa custodia. Mas eles se recusam a falar, mesmo sendo torturados. Então chamamos você aqui, para tirar o que queremos das mentes deles. Você vai cooperar conosco?**_

_Ela me falou isto como se disser-se, "Se não ajudar por bem, vai ajudar por mal"._

_Então eu sorri sem graça, e falei em um quase sussurro. _

_**_ Vou ajudar.**_

_**_ Que ótimo, tinha certeza que cooperaria. **_

_Neste momento eu só pensei uma coisa._

_**_ "Com está sua cara de assassina, quem não coopera?"**_

_Mas logo voltei a prestar atenção no que ela dizia._

_**_ Agora vou lhe falar como será seu trabalho.**_

_**_ Hai.**_

_**_ Você morará sozinha com eles, em uma pequena casa, no interior do Japão que fica em meio às montanhas, o local é bem isolado, e estará cercado. Mas os meus homens ficaram em uma distancia muito grande da casa, para não atrapalhar seu trabalho.**_

_**_ Eu sozinha com dois assassinos?**_

_**_ Eles estarão usando um tipo de coleira magnética. Se caso eles tentarem algo, somente com a sua voz, você pode imobilizar-los.**_

_**_ Hai.**_

_**_ Tudo o que é seu será levado para lá. Você só voltará quando o trabalho estiver terminado, tudo bem?**_

_**_ Hai.**_

_**_ Ótimo, pode sair agora e espera no corredor, que Kakashi já ira levar-la. **_

_**_ Já?**_

_**_ Sim, quanto mais rápido melhor. **_

**Fim do Flash Back:**

Eu estava sentada agora, em uma das cadeiras do corredor daquele local, tentando relaxar, por que eu sabia dentro de mim, que haviam me colocado em uma Cela naquele momento, e que para eu sair dela, teria que aprender muito ainda...

**Autoras: **_SakuraAngelSex e Hinata_Hyu._

**通貨の顔旋盤**

**Próximo Capitulo. **

**¤¤ Conhecendo os Pacientes. ¤¤**

**通貨の顔旋盤**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas da autora:

_Oi Minna-san, está fic será bem complexa, e bem quente também. Ela é muito mais hentai, do que qualquer fic, que eu já tenha feito, e espero que vocês gostem.!!!_

Disclaimer:

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence mim SakuraAngelSex e a Hinata_Hyu.

Obs: Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

Casal Protagonista: Sasuke & Sakura & Itachi.

OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...

Autora: _SakuraAngelSex e Hinata_Hyu._

通貨の顔旋盤

¤¤ Conhecendo os Pacientes ¤¤

通貨の顔旋盤

_ _Sakura? Está na hora de nós irmos. Vamos?_

__ Hai._

Eu disse me levantando enquanto olhava Kakashi, que estava encostado à parede em minha frente. Levantei-me da cadeira onde estava sentada, olhando as pessoas naquele corredor ainda passando apresadas de um lado para outro.

Kakashi me olhou por um momento, como se quiser-se me dize algo, mais logo se virou e começou a caminhar. Eu rapidamente comecei a seguir-lo. Logo nós estávamos caminhando por aquele grande corredor, enquanto pessoas apressadas passavam o tempo todo por nós.

Ele também estava andando rápido, o que não me dava tempo de reparar mais detalhes daquele misterioso local, já que eu não podia desprender minha atenção de Kakashi, se não acabaria me perdendo ali.

Depois de caminhar por vários corredores, e entrar por algumas portas, ele finalmente parou diante de uma. Observei Kakashi tirar uma chave do bolso, e logo em seguia levar-la a fechadura daquela porta a destrancando.

Logo nós adentramos aquele local, passando por aquela porta rapidamente. Assim que entramos na sala, logo pude ver varias pessoas naquele local. Naruto estava lá também, e junto a ele um homem ruivo muito bonito, de olhos verdes águas.

Este homem estava sentado em uma cadeira perto de Naruto, e tinha uma mulher sentada em seu colo, pelo que eu pude ver era a mulher do mesmo. Uma loira de olhos azuis que me parecia familiar. Ao lado deste casal também se encontrava outro casal, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros.

Ele parecia estar com muito sono, enquanto a mulher que estava ao colo dele reclamava algo com o mesmo. A mulher tinha cabelos loiros como barras de ouro, e seus olhos eram verdes escuros. Vê Naruto sorrir para mim, enquanto vinha ao meu encontro e o mesmo logo falou.

__SAKURA-CHAN._

__ Oi Naruto._

__ Como você está? Já esta a levando para a casa do Sasuke-teme e do Itachi-san Kakashi?_

__ Hai._

__ Legal._

__ Pessoal está é a Sakura-chan. Ela é a psicóloga que vai cuidar do Sasuke-teme e do Itachi-san. _

Olhei para todos eles, sem conseguir distinguir a expressão em seus rostos, e logo fui puxada por Naruto para perto dos demais, enquanto ele me falava.

__ Sakura-chan, estes são Sabaku no Gaara e Yamanaka Ino. Mais pode chamar eles somente de Gaara e Ino mesmo é o casal mais explosivo que tem aqui, eles vivem tentando se matar, mais é só frete da Ino mesmo que sempre quer a atenção do Gaara._

__ Cala a boca Naruto._

A loira que estava no colo do ruivo falou irritada, mais logo Gaara sussurrou algo no ouvido da mesma, e ela ficou quieta.

__ Estes são Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari. Mais pode chamar-los de Shikamaru e Temari, o casal mais problemático daqui, já que o Shikamaru só pensa em dormir e a Temari só pensa em curtir. _

__ Vamos Sakura._

Disse Kakashi enquanto me puxava para outra porta que existia dentro daquele local. Eu sentia que já conhecia aquelas pessoas, mais não conseguia me lembrar de onde. Talvez fosse somente a minha impressão eu deduzi por mim mesma.

Assim que eu e Kakashi adentramos a porta eu percebi que não era uma porta qualquer, mais sim a porta de um elevador, nós estávamos descendo. Com certeza estávamos voltando para a garagem.

Depois de alguns poucos segundos nós chegamos ao nosso destino, só ai notei que não era a mesma garagem, era outra garagem. Kakashi caminhou ate um carro esporte que parecia ser um jipe e logo adentrou o mesmo.

Eu que ainda não estava conseguindo entender por que existia outra garagem ali, logo fui despertada de meus devaneios pela voz de Kakashi.

__ Sakura? Ikuzo. _

_ _Hai._

Eu disse rapidamente para logo correr para o carro e adentrar o mesmo. Logo Kakashi dera a partida no carro, ele parecia estar com muita pressa. Notei que seguimos um grande túnel e logo saímos em uma floresta que era totalmente diferente da por aonde vimos.

Ele estava muito serio não conseguia dizer por que motivo ele estava assim, era como se ele tiver-se que fazer isto rápido para depois fazer alguma outra coisa muito importante. Comecei a admirar a linda paisagem daquela floresta fechada, enquanto Kakashi dirigia.

Depois de alguns minutos logo meus olhos puderam contemplar uma imagem magnífica, de uma pequena e linda casa no meio daquela floresta. Parecia ser uma casinha de bonecas de tão linda e bem arrumadinha. Havia um jardim ao lado de fora, e uma trilha ate a porta da casa.

Kakashi parou o carro em frente à trilha e logo desceu do carro, eu desci do carro também e logo segui o mesmo. Não sabia onde estávamos, ou o que estávamos fazendo ali, mais eu havia gostado muito da linda paisagem.

__ Está é a casa que você ficara. Seus pacientes já estão aqui._

__ Está casa é muito linda. Estou ansiosa para conhecer meus pacientes. _

__ Eles tem um gênio muito forte, então sugiro que vá com calma. _

__ Obrigada, mais já trabalhei com casos muito piores, acho que não será difícil para mim._

__ Pois eu acho que este será o caso mais difícil da sua vida. _

__ Veremos._

Eu disse a ele, sentindo a confiança nas palavras dele, o que fez com que despertar-se um grande enterre-se em conhecer estes tão temidos assassinos. Kakashi logo abriu a porta da casa e nós adentramos o local.

A casa era um amor por dentro, pelo que eu podia ver tinha uma sala, um banheiro, uma cozinha e dois quartos. Kakashi caminhou para a sala, e eu o segui enquanto procurava com os olhos os meus tão temidos pacientes.

Assim que chegamos à sala, eu não conseguia nem respirar depois de dar uma boa olhada no sofá da sala. Havia dois homens lá, ou melhor, dois deuses gregos. Antes que eu puder-se os admirar cuidadosamente Kakashi logo me falou.

__ Estes são seus pacientes Sakura. Itachi, Sasuke, esta é a doutora Sakura ela estará responsável por vocês aparte de hoje. Bom, tenho que ir agora. Espero que vocês se dêem bem. _

Kakashi logo estava se retirando da casa rapidamente, ele realmente devia estar com muita pressa. Caminhei lentamente ate o sofá que ficava de frente para o sofá onde eles estavam, e me sentei ali.

Tudo o que eu sabia sobre eles, era que eram irmão e que o nome deles era Itachi e Sasuke. Itachi era o mais velho, e Sasuke o otouto.

__ Bom. Eu sou a doutora a Sakura. Sei que seus nomes são Itachi e Sasuke, mais não sei quem é Itachi e quem é Sasuke, poderiam começar me dizendo quem é Itachi?_

__ Eu sou Itachi._

Falou um deles, enquanto levantava a cabeça lentamente. A voz dele era fria e gélida, tão cortante e cruel, mais ainda sim tão sedutora. Eu estava me arrepiando totalmente só em ouvir aquela voz pela primeira vez. Era como se ela estiver-se me hipnotizando e me excitando, em tão somente eu ouvir-la.

Agora eu podia reparar ele totalmente. Itachi tinha os cabelos compridos ate acima dos ombros. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo pelo que eu pude notar. Seus cabelos eram tão lindos, e tão negros quanto o ébano.

Os cabelos dele brilhavam de tão negros e lindos. Seus olhos eram como ônix de tão negros, enquanto eu admirava aqueles lindos olhos, parecia que eu seria sugada para dentro deles, um mar negro sem fim. Quanto mais eu olhava mais eu queria olhar.

A pele pálida e limpa realçava os cabelos e os olhos ainda mais, Itachi realmente é um homem muito bonito. Seu corpo não podia ser escondido pela calça negra, e a caminha negra que o mesmo estava vestindo.

Mesmo estando vestido, a roupa não conseguia esconder os vastos e perfeitos músculos do mesmo, que mostravam-se bem definidos. Ele possuía duas marcas em seu rosto abaixo de seus olhos. Somente com um olhar ele intimidaria e excitaria qualquer mulher que o mesmo quiser-se, isto estava escrito em seu olhar.

Não pude deixar de contemplar o grande volume em sua calça, que só poderiam ser por um dos dois motivos que eu pensei. Ou ele estava excitado, ou ele era muito bem dotado, mais decidi ficar com a segunda opção, já que ele não mostrava nem um pequeno indício de estar excitado.

Sasuke era idêntico a Itachi, podendo ser diferenciado do irmão somente por dois motivos, as marcas que Itachi possuía em seu rosto que Sasuke não tinha, e os cabelos, já que os de Sasuke iam somente ate o pescoço, quando os de Itachi iam ate os ombros.

Eu estava presa naquela casa, com dois deuses gregos assassinos, que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava pensando, para poder entrar na mente deles, e descobrir o que aquele agentes queriam sobre os crimes deles.

__ Bom eu sou a responsável por vocês agora, então vamos fazer as consultas duas vezes por dia. Pela manhã Itachi e pela tarde Sasuke. _

__ E quem fica pela noite?_

Disse Sasuke pela primeira vez, enquanto sorria de canto e olhava para mim de um jeito malicioso, fazendo com que Itachi também sorrir-se de canto.

__ Não haverá consultas pela noite;_

__ Por quê? Pela noite é mais gostoso. _

__ Há todo o momento é gostoso Sasuke._

__ Tem razão Itachi._

__ Ei. Não haverá consultas durante a noite entenderam?_

Eu falei um pouco irritada, por que eu sabia perfeitamente que eles estavam falando com malicia sobre estas consultas. Sinceramente eles são muito bonitos mais se acham que podem me tratar como um brinquedinho, eles estão muito enganados.

__ Não estamos enganados. _

__ Podemos te tratar como um brinquedinho sim._

__ Vocês estão lendo minha mente?_

Perguntei assustada ao perceber que eles estavam lendo minha mente. Logo vê Itachi sorrir de canto e fechar os olhos lentamente, enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo, eles abriram os olhos ainda lentamente e logo falaram juntos.

__ Você será o nosso brinquedinho particular, deveria estar agradecida por isto, já que muito poucas mulheres têm este privilégio._

__ Escutem aqui seus Uchihas filhos da puta, as ordens que daqui sou eu, então acho melhor você começarem a entender isto. Se não entenderem por bem, entenderam por mal. _

__ A gatinha tem garras Itachi._

__ É Sasuke. E o que nós fazemos com feras?_

__ Nós as amansamos, deixamo-las completamente submissas. _

__ Isto com certeza não acontecera comigo querido, sinto muito por isto._

Eu disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto, enquanto os olhava. Eles pareciam estar gostando do que estava vendo, eles se entreolhavam com se estiver-se conversando por telepatia e sorriam de canto logo após.

__ Será que você realmente vai agüentar com nós dois?_

__ Nós somos muito fortes, e muito exigentes. _

__ Do que vocês estão falando? Estou aqui para entrar na mente de vocês, e não para ser a prostituta particular. _

__ Nós estávamos falando de nossas mentes, mais se você quer ser nossa prostituta tudo bem._

__ Não seja tolo Sasuke, ela jamais agüentaria com nós dois dentro dela. _

__ Kisamer. Não diga o que você não sabe. Eu com certeza agüentaria com vocês dois. _

__ Você está bem confiante Sakura, espero que possa cumprir o que esta prometendo. _

__ Mais do que vocês estão falando kisamers? _

Não obtive uma resposta já que os irmãos Uchihas se levantaram para se retirarem da sala enquanto me deixavam falando sozinha. O que me deixou com muita raiva mesmo. Eu não era conhecida por minha paciência, pelo contrario eu era conhecida pela minha falta de paciência.

Que aqueles malditos Uchihas estavam achando que eram para me tratar assim? Eu mostraria a estes desgraçados se eu conseguiria ou não conseguiria entrar na mente deles. Eu com certeza descobriria as provas necessárias para colocar-los atrás das grades para sempre.

Malditos Uchihas, eu mal havia os conhecido e já estava morrendo de raiva deles, e isto estava sendo apenas os primeiros minutos de convivência imagine os próximos como não seriam? Mais pelo menos eu estava "Conhecendo os Pacientes".

Autoras: _SakuraAngelSex e Hinata_Hyu._

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

通貨の顔旋盤

¤¤ Itachi ¤¤

通貨の顔旋盤


End file.
